


Powerless

by Meemawz



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1A as dragons, Gen, my dragon choices may be weird so sorry, this is where the wof aspect comes in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: Izuku is a Nightwing dragonet, attending UA academy under the alias Deku, where he meets a strict Mudwing-smarter than any he’d seen-and a friendly Skywing, facing the dangers of not just tests and grades, but rogue dragons creating their own mini-tribe.
Relationships: none yet
Kudos: 11





	1. From Stargazer to Izuku

Stargazer was a dragonet of the Nightwing tribe, and was also currently sitting atop a mountain ridge. 

Tail flicking with boredom, he stared into the night sky, taking in its beauty-and eerily noticing that the stars perfectly matched his own starry wings.

The moon always seem to draw him out of hiding, it always brought him peace and tranquility, though he brushed it off as a Nightwing thing.

Stargazer thought back as to why he was here in the first place; there was really nothing else to do while staring into the sky.

Why was a lone Nightwing dragonet peering at the sky on top of a mountain ridge? Well, it was because he was on his way to UA academy, an academy for training young dragonets.

As for why EXACTLY, he ran away from the Nightwing tribe; he was sick of his treatment, and always longed to go to UA, so running away was the ideal option at the moment.

“I can’t be Stargazer anymore...” the dragonet muttered, his scales almost glowing in the moonlight. 

A soft breeze brushed his wingtips, sending chills down his spine. “I should go for a random name....Izuku! That doesn’t sound Nightwing-like at all!”

Smiling, his eyes glowed slightly as he curled into a ball near the edge of the mountain, enjoying the view. “From now on, I’m Izuku!” 

When morning came, Izuku was brimming with excitement. Today was the day he’d fly to UA, and the day that he’d be a dragon-in-training.

......a dragon-in-training without powers.


	2. Soaring Through The Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can hit me up on Tumblr with sum asks n’ stuff. I also do some artwork based on my fics

At the crack of dawn, Izuku deserted the mountain ridge, the sunlight illuminating his coal-black scales as he soared through the sky.

For a young dragonet only a year old, Izuku could fly fairly swiftly, making it to the UA academy in mere hours-despite it being hundreds of miles away.

Touching base at the apex of the mountain, Izuku scanned his surroundings, noticing the thousands of dragonets along with him, some huddled into groups.

There weren’t much Nightwings beside him, Izuku realized after scanning the crowds a few times. Some dragons took notice of him, their gazes either fond-because of his beautiful wings and scales-or scornful-after all, he was competition-supposedly strong competition.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, he buried his head into his wings, barely being able to stay conscious within the crowd.

“Dragonets!” A voice addressed from atop a podium, white-scaled wings stretched widely to catch everyone’s attention.

The dragon was a strange one-tiny, about the same size as Izuku, with pure-white scales and a scar on its face.

“You are all gathered here today because you wish to partake in the entrance exam, yes?” The dragon questioned, his voice surprisingly managing to reach the entire crowd of dragonets.

“My name is Nezu, and I will be the one hosting the entrance exam.” Nezu stated, drawing some startled replies from the dragonets who were making fun of his height.

“The first portion of the exam is the skill portion. You will be tested according to which tribe you belong to.”

“......and finally, Nightwings will be tested at the west grounds. All dragonets, you are expected to proceed to your designated areas.” 

Izuku hesitantly headed towards the western grounds, noticing only about a hundred Nightwing dragonets-which was trivial compared to the five-hundred-or-so Skywing dragonets he spotted.

Arriving at the grounds on trembling legs, Izuku looked up to see a large Nightwing dragon, his own size paling in comparison. 

“My name is Shouta Aizawa, and I’ll be the one conducting your exams....” the dragon drawled, looking VERY sleep deprived.

“All dragonets, line up here.” He commanded, using a large talon to mark a line in the gravel. Hesitantly, Izuku obeyed, stepping behind the line, along with the hundred-or-so dragonets.

The two Nightwings beside him were a few centimeters taller than him, only forcing Izuku to realize just how much of a runt he was.

“The first test we’ll be conducting is a physical one. You are to fly as quickly as possible around the base of the mountain and arrive back here. No funny business-I’m watching you.” The dragon ordered, glaring at the dragonets-and by extension, Izuku.

“Deep breaths, deep breaths.” Izuku muttered to himself, trying to calm his nerves-which, at this point, was the only reason he felt like puking.

“All right, go.” Aizawa ordered-though unenthusiastically-at the Nightwing dragonets. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go!” 

Izuku looked around for a second, seeing he was alone. Muttering cursed to himself, he stretched his wings and dived to the base of the mountain, being grateful for gravity for once.

Since there wasn’t a specific course, Izuku simply raced around the mountain, before heading directly upwards, allowing the wind to beat against his scales, cooling himself down.

Haphazardly landing once he was past the finish line, Izuku skidded slightly, his sheer speed taking a moment to halt.

His eyes quickly darted across the area, spotting enough dragonets for him to assume he was somewhere between twentieth and thirtieth place.

Waiting for a few moments, Izuku suddenly saw a massive horde of dragonets cross the finish line, panting and sweating heavily.

“Now that you all are here, we’ll be testing strength.” Aizawa said, causing the large wave of dragonets that just plummeted to the gravel moan loudly.

“You’ll be pushing these boulders,” Aizawa pointed to a large cluster of boulders with his index talon, “to there.” He gestured to about fifty meters away from the boulders with his tail.

“Now go get a boulder and push.” He commanded- this time Izuku headed off immediately. Quickly finding a boulder, Izuku pushed with all his might, though his puny arms were barely able to budge the boulder.

Trying again, Izuku used all of his body weight, which helped drastically. Doing a sort of sideways walk for all fifty meters, Izuku managed to push the boulder the entire distance, cringing slightly as he saw the valiant efforts of the other dragonets be smothered by their weak arm muscles.

Panting slightly, Izuku relished in the cool breezes that blew onto him, eyes closed in contentment.  
After about fifteen minutes, the few dragonets left managed to push the boulder all fifty meters, looking as though they were ready to pass out.

“All right, that basically sums up the practical part. You just have to do the written exam now. Head inside and take a seat. You’ll get a scroll. Good riddance.” And with that, the largest Nightwing present dragged himself a few meters away before slamming himself onto the ground and taking a nap.

“He looks like he needed it. At least he’s trying to treat himself properly.” Izuku muttered, heading into the cave of sorts, taking a seat.

Noticing that the different tribes were united once more, he searched for-and found-the podium, and with it, Nezu.

“We have supplied you with multiple quills and a scroll that contains the exam questions. I don’t think I need to say this, but just in case, no copying each-other’s answers in the slightest.” Nezu said from atop the podium.

Gingerly picking up a quill in his talons, Izuku opened the scroll and began scribbling his answers onto said scroll, finishing way before the time limit was up.

Scanning through his answers multiple times and making minor adjustments to some, Izuku twirled the quills around in his talons to pass the time left, reluctantly handing his scroll to one of the examiners when the time came.


	3. Saving Uravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized a few inconsistencies and i was like frik it and made this

As soon as the scroll left his clutches, Izuku heaved out a sigh of relief-one he didn’t even know he was holding in.

His tail curled and twitched, and he bit down on his tongue lightly-not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause a bit of pain.

“Now, the last part of the test will be based on your skill. You may use both your talons and quirks, but you will be on a time limit. You will be fighting these,” Nezu explained, before flicking his tail in the direction of a statue. 

Confused slightly, Izuku watched with slight fear as Nezu grinned maniacally. “You dragonets shall be fighting these statues-animus enchanted.”

“That makes sense....” Izuku muttered to himself. “They already assessed our physical abilities, but they may want to see how we put our quirks to use-and if they used statues, they wouldn’t injure the teachers......” 

A few dragonets stared at him in either awe or terror-associating Nightwings with serious, cold dragons, and not a mumbling, nervous wreck.

“This time, you all will be in the same test-whether you’re an Icewing, or a Skywing won’t matter. Now, follow me to the testing grounds.”

Now, Izuku had one problem with this test, and one problem only: he was quirkless, so Nezu’s speech only proved that the only thing he could rely on was his talons, speed and wit.

A horde of dragonets suddenly rushed towards Nezu, with Izuku following in the rear as to not be crushed by the crowd.

Arriving at the testing grounds, Izuku saw hundreds of statues scattered across the gravelly field, along with the thousands of dragonets alongside him.

“BEGIN!” Izuku heard, before pandemonium ensued.

Nigtwing fire was pretty ineffective to the statues, Izuku noted after failing to singe a statue. To defeat the statues, he mostly relied on his talons and body weight-fighting quirkless was hard.

After about half-an-hour or so of reckless body-slamming statues, Izuku could confirm with confidence that all of the statues were demolished..

Except for one.

All of a sudden, there was a statue-bigger than any living dragon Izuku had seen-charging towards him and the few other dragonets crowded in his area.

Suddenly, he forgot how to run-and flying, well, that wad out of the question. He desperately willed his legs to move-but not a single scale even moved an inch in that moment.

That was until he heard a shrill cry. Head snapping towards the direction, Izuku noticed a lone Skywing dragonet-only a few centimeters shorter than him-flailing her wings desperately as one of her legs was caught under some debris from a statue.

Sweat trickled down her scales, and tears beaded in the corner of her eyes. With a sudden surge of protectiveness, Izuku shot almost vertically up, the force of his wingbeat enough to send gusts of wind onto the dragonets below him.

In that moment, he had truly became Izuku, leaving the name Stargazer behind, as if it never existed.

Teeth clenched, his jaw opened to release a primal roar of fury, before reeling his right arm backwards, feeling a strange power creep under his scales.

Ignoring the discomfort, Izuku threw his arm full-force onto the statue, feeling it crack under the force of the impact, until it shattered.

But just as the statue shattered, Izuku’s arm did as well-and though he allowed himself to glide to safety-he did end up with a not-so-desirable landing.

The only thing Izuku remembered was hitting the coarse gravel, until everything went black.


End file.
